


Orion

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Life can change a lot in 5 years. Kagura is always travelling with her dad, princess Soyo is now a normal girl working at Otose's bar, and Nobume is a member of Hyakka, who disappeared from the girls' lives to give Soyo what she always wanted.





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift to Seere. Hope you enjoy! I got a little carried a way, so sorry if it's too fluff or anything... hah...
> 
> I tried to keep some aspects of the movie, like Kagura being called "Gura-san" and losing her accent and tried to add Nobume and Soyo to that universe.

After years of working as a member of the Yorozuya, Kagura had chosen to take a break. Her dad, Umibozu, decided she was old enough to join him on his journey to fight monsters across the universe. She accepted his offer to come with him and so, they had been spending a lot of time outside of Earth, only the two of them.

They were in good terms with Kamui, who they believed had matured and changed for the better. But he refused to come with them. Even if many years had passed, one thing remained the same for Kamui: he was still very passionate about being a pirate. Neither Kagura nor Umibozu had a problem with that. They thought that kind of life suited him. 

Travelling with her dad was fun, but Kagura still came back to Earth once in a while. It was the planet she belonged to after all, together with her friends and her other family.

Coming back, the first person she saw was Otose. After greeting her, she asked what was on her mind:

“Where is she? Is she alright?”

And, as if she had been waiting for that question, Otose pointed to the stairs.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Kagura nodded and without saying a single word, headed towards the stairs.

“Really, what a lucky girl. Having two people worrying about you is really something,” Otose said to herself.

Suddenly, Kagura stopped walking and didn’t move from the step she was on. Intrigued, she turned around and looked at Otose.

“Two?”

“Yeah. You and that other girl. The one from Yoshiwara.”

Yoshiwara… So  _ Nobume _ came to see  _ her _ . After their final battle, Kagura didn’t see Nobume anymore. She heard she was working with Tsukki as a guard of Yoshiwara. Kagura had never imagined that that would happen, but she thought that Nobume fit there. 

She didn’t have a princess to protect anymore, she didn't have a home. Working for Yoshiwara was the least she could do… Or that was what Nobume kept telling herself, but in the end, she couldn’t stop worrying about that little princess, which wasn’t little anymore, but an adult, and who was no longer a princess. She wanted to be a normal girl and Nobume respected her wish. She, as a bodyguard, had to disappear. And that’s what she did. Disappeared from Soyo’s life. But she still felt the need to check on her, when the other “guard” was away.

Kagura didn’t see herself as a guard, but it was true that she wished to protect the same person as Nobume. She was her precious friend, the one who better understood her.

She didn’t knock before coming in Gintoki’s apartment. She knew everyone she needed was there.

“Gura-san!” Shinpachi welcomed.

Sadaharu, who was being petted by the one Kagura was looking for, barked when she showed up.

And the girl smiled kindly, as she always did since the first time Kagura met her, five years ago.

“Gura-san!” Soyo greeted. “Welcome back!”

“Soyo!” Kagura said, running to hug her. “I missed you! How have you been?! Are you ok?!”

They hugged for a long time, until they heard someone else talking.

“I was wondering what all that noise was about… So it was just Clara and Heidi? Seriously…”

“Gin-chan!”

Gintoki had just woken up, going to the living room while he yawned and scratched his butt.

“Have you been taking good care of Soyo?!” Kagura asked Gintoki. Then, she looked at Soyo. “He wasn't mean to you, was he?”

Soyo smiled. 

“No, not at all! Everyone is always nice to me… And I really like working for Otose-san. She and Tama-san are very kind people. Although… I'm not sure if Catherine-san likes me.”

Soyo laughed, a bit embarrassed for her thoughts. 

“She does,” Gintoki said. “She just feel threatened by your beauty. Ask Tama.”

“What…?”

“Gin-san is right,” Kagura agreed. “It’s because you are too pretty.”

Soyo looked at Kagura, only to find out she was also looking at her. They made eye contact and smiled. 

“Really…” Gintoki sighed. “Let's leave them alone, Patsuan, Sadaharu. I'm starting to see hearts in the background.”

Shinpachi smiled. 

“You are right.”

“Woof!”

They decided to walk Sadaharu. After the three of them left, Kagura said to Soyo:

“Let's talk! I brought sukonbu!”

“Sukonbu? It's been so long since we ate it together, isn't it? That brings back memories!”

Soyo thought about the first time she had met Kagura. At that time, she had thought Kagura was amazing, brave and strong. It had been the first time Soyo met someone like her. Despite everything, she was glad she wasn't a princess anymore—she wouldn't want to marry a man for the sake of the nation. However, marrying Kagura didn't sound like a bad idea.

As if reading Soyo’s mind, Kagura stared at her, who immediately turned red.

“W-what is it, Kagura-chan… Ah!” Soyo asked, then stopped midway. “Sorry…  _ Gura-san _ …?” She asked again, correcting herself. 

Kagura shook her head. 

“I don't mind if you call me like that. Only you, yes?” Kagura said, accidentally bringing back her old accent. 

Realizing what she had done, Kagura exclaimed, embarrassed. 

Soyo got surprised too, opening her mouth in an ‘o’ shape before covering it with her hand to let out a quiet laugh. 

“We can't let go of our old habits, can we?”

“I guess not,” Kagura said, before laughing too. They both laughed happily.

Then, when it wasn't funny anymore, they stayed quiet and looked at each other. Kagura came closer to Soyo, who was sitting in the same couch as her. 

Soyo looked at Kagura’s hair. It had grown so much. She didn't keep it tied anymore, and Soyo felt like touching it to see if it was as smooth as it was bright—just like the sunset. 

Acting without thinking, Soyo’s hands moved on their own, reaching Kagura’s hair. 

“Ah… It is really smooth,” Soyo muttered. 

When she came back to her senses, Soyo blushed. But before she could apologize, Kagura touched her face. 

“Your skin is soft.”

Kagura brought her face closer. Soyo felt nervous as she always felt when she was next to Kagura. Not in a bad way, she just… felt too much happiness. She worried her heart could stop.

Their eyes closed and their mouths touched. Soyo’s lips were soft too, Kagura thought. Not like hers, which she would bite from time to time.

Soyo didn't mind. She was too busy thinking about Kagura, herself,  _ them _ , together, and nothing at the same time, to care.

They stopped kissing, but not touching each other. They hugged and then Kagura finally said, “I'm home.”

And Soyo replied, “Welcome back.”

They both smiled. Then, Kagura got up and got the sukonbu, picking one for herself and giving another to Soyo. 

“Thank you!”

They had sukonbu in their mouths, but Soyo was the only chewing on it. Kagura was quiet, with a hard expression on her face. 

“There's another thing…” Kagura said. “Here.”

She gave Soyo a white box, and Soyo had no idea what it could be. So she opened it. 

Inside the box, there was a multi colored kimono, blue, but with its details yellow, black and red.

Soyo took it out of the box to take a close look.

“Wow…! It's beautiful…” she said with a smile, hugging the kimono. “But… I think the size is wrong. If I were to wear it, it would be too loose…”

“Yeah,” Kagura said, quietly.

Soyo looked at her, confused. If she knew it wouldn't suit her, then why would she buy it…? 

“It's not wrong,” Kagura continued. “It's the perfect size.”

“The perfect size…? I don't understand what you are saying, Kagura-chan… Perhaps if I was taller…”

“No,” Kagura cut Soyo off. “You should give it to her.”

“Her…?”

“Our special person.”

Soyo opened her mouth to say something, but stopped right away. Suddenly she felt pain, and the sour taste of sukonbu filled her mouth.

“I can't,” Soyo said, without showing how insecure she felt. But Kagura knew her good enough to notice when she was suffering. “I won't meet Nobume-san ever again.”

She put her hands together on her lap, trying to manage her strength. 

“Then, why aren't you looking me in the eyes?” Kagura asked. “And why are you trembling?”

“I…” Soyo hadn't even realized she was trembling.

She loved Nobume, as much as she loved Kagura. They were her special people, the ones she wanted to spend her life with. But she couldn't meet Nobume. That would be the same as rejecting her feelings, since she stayed away to make Soyo happy, giving her the life she always dreamed of. It would be unfair and cruel, she explained to Kagura.

“‘To make you happy’?! That's a big lie!” Kagura shouted. “... But if it was what she really wanted to do, then she failed, yes?! You can lie to yourself, but  _ I _ know you are unhappy. You two are just scared to face each other!”

Soyo licked her lips and blinked her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. 

Kagura, noticing she was about to cry, patted Soyo in the head. 

“You want to see her too, right, Soyo… -chan? Our girlfriend.”

Soyo nodded, losing her will to fight back the tears. She was unable to stop them from falling. 

Kagura hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. 

“It's okay. I'm with you.”

The next day, the two girls found themselves cuddling in the couch, not even realizing they had fallen asleep. Well, it was time for Kagura to get out of the closet. She couldn't sleep there forever.

Soyo’s eyes were swollen from crying the whole night, but they were also bright and focused. She was determined to talk to Nobume.

She went to Yoshiwara with Kagura and they saw a familiar face. It was Tsukuyo, together with Hinowa. 

Tsukuyo was surprised to see them there, but she told them where to find Nobume when they asked.

As they left, running with a box in hand, Hinowa smiled, as if remembering something. 

“It's good to be young, isn't it?”

Kagura and Soyo ran. Soyo was holding onto the box as if her life depended on it. Before they could see Nobume, Nobume saw them first.

She took of the mask on her face to talk, but left her hair tied. It was the first time they saw her with a ponytail.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, with a neutral voice. Even though she was panicking. 

“We came to take you with us, right, Soyo?” Kagura said, smirking.

Soyo looked down, suddenly feeling nervous.

Nobume noticed. 

“Did she force you to come here?” she asked Soyo. “Please, leave. I don't want to see you.”

“Nobume!” Kagura shout, annoyed at her harsh words.

Soyo gestured to Kagura to stop, keeping her hand firm.

“It’s okay, Kagura-chan,” she said, looking her in the eyes. She looked like she was about to cry again.

She moved her gaze to Nobume.

“Take this, please.”

She offered Nobume the box, all the while looking at her with burning eyes. Nobume gasped at her expression and took it. Because she knew it was an order. The shogunate didn't exist anymore, but that didn't change the fact that Soyo was a princess in her blood. Nobume felt compelled to do whatever she wanted. 

Upon seeing the kimono, Nobume looked down, shyly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Nobume loved it. She thought the kimono was beautiful. But she also knew it didn't matter how the kimono was, she would still think it was the prettiest in the entire world. Because it was a gift from the one she wanted to protect and the one she trusted to protect the other. Her dear friends… And lovers.

“I’m really happy,” Nobume muttered, still looking down. “... So can you two leave now?”

Soyo frowned, feeling defeated. She knew there's nothing else she could do. She turned around, ready to leave, but Kagura stopped her.

“Didn't you hear me, Ms. Guard? I told you we came here to take you with us!”

Soyo held Kagura's arm. 

“Kagura-chan, that's enough. Let's leave, okay?”

“No!”

Kagura shook Soyo’s hand off, freeing herself from her grip.

“Kagura-chan…”

“We won't go back! Not without Nobume!”

Nobume kept quiet, staring at the floor.

“You two are lying to yourselves,” Kagura said. “If you  _ really _ want us to leave, then look at us and ask again!”

Nobume forced herself to look at them. But it was too late. She was already crying.

“Nobume…” Kagura said, hurt. She hated to see Nobume crying. “You don't have to lie anymore, yes? We know you were just protecting us.”

“Nobume-san…” Soyo called, with a kind smile. She took a handkerchief out of her pocket and used it to wipe Nobume’s tears. 

“So now…” Kagura continued. “It's our turn to protect you. Right?”

Soyo gave Nobume a quick kiss on the lips. Then, she and Kagura hugged her.

And at that moment, with the two girls hugging her, Nobume found peace.

She thought about Isaburo. She didn't have a phone anymore, so it was hard to get her message across. However she shouted to the skies and hoped it would reach him. 

“Because you gave me a wonderful name, I was able to meet great people. Thank you. You don't have to worry anymore, because I've found people who love me. A new family.”

Their lives after that didn’t changed much. Nobume was still working at Yoshiwara, Soyo at Otose’s bar and Kagura was travelling. However, there would be times where they would meet and eat donuts or watermelons and for them, it was more than enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I was thinking about how Hinowa makes me think about Soyo so I thought about letting her show up hahaha... 
> 
> Also I headcanon that Kagura's accent comes back everytime she is nervous uwu


End file.
